Thank You Nightmare
by RikaChieko
Summary: All Ludwig wanted was to comfort his friend.  He didn't care about how later happened, as long as right now happened the right way.


Hallo! Your faithful and loving Rika-chan here! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! And for those of you waiting for the exciting conclusion to Picture Perfect, well, it's done, my editors just need to freaking edit it, and it'll be up! So, if you really want it, you'll message worldaccordingtofangirls, my EditorJew, and tell her to get her ass in gear. Until then, here's a little treat I've been working on for a long time now! Please read and review, it makes me happy and keeps me writing! :D I hope you enjoy!

Ludwig was not someone who liked to be woken up in the middle of the night. Really, he downright hated it, almost as much as he hated to be late. Feliciano knew this much, which was why he tried really hard not to wake the sleeping man at his side. But he was really, really scared. He'd had another nightmare containing the absolute worst thing he could ever image. He'd dreamt that he had been forced to watch a faceless someone murder the German who'd come to rescue him once again.

Feliciano longed to reach out and wake Ludwig just to make sure that he was still alive. Though he could see the steady rise and fall of his chest, Feliciano was still tempted to have the strong man comfort him and erase the images of a broken and bloodied Ludwig that ran through his mind. He longed to be held by Ludwig, to be loved by him, to know he truly still cared for him. He was constantly worried that Ludwig only stayed by his side because he had to, bound to him by an old vow, that antique concept of the Axis Powers.

Honestly, Feliciano wouldn't blame Ludwig for absolutely despising him. After all, there was much to dislike about him. He was a wimp, lazy, ditzy, and he'd probably broken poor Ludwig's heart. A long time ago, when Ludwig had confessed his feelings, Feliciano, not wanting to lose him, had pretended to not understand the severity, the seriousness, of what his friend had just done. He'd taken advantage of his dear best friend and dragged out his heart for god knows how long by loitering around him every day. Back then, Feliciano knew that he had intentionally hurt Ludwig, selfishly asking him to hurt everyday so he didn't have to.

The thought of what he had done to Ludwig brought tears to Feliciano's amber eyes. Oh, how he wished he could reverse the clock and take it all back, that he'd realized sooner that he loved Ludwig. Maybe then he wouldn't have all these bothersome questions. Maybe then Ludwig wouldn't have had to hurt so badly for so long.

But, then again, he almost wished he'd that he had strength to let Ludwig go as he had Holy Rome. If he had done so he wouldn't be having these night mares. If he'd walked away from Germany the day he confessed his feelings for him, Ludwig would never have to come and rescue him again. Then he'd never put himself in harm's way to save a pathetic weakling like Feliciano.

Torn between the selfish and loving parts of himself and filled with self loathing and regret, Feliciano closed his eyes and began to cry. He sat up blindly and shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. He could see Ludwig dying over and over again in his head. He was being forced to watch the light leave those beautiful sky blue eyes as Ludwig, always trying to be strong and protect him, gave him a weak smile as he whispered _I love you, Felici,_ while all Feliciano could struggle and call out to the dying man, begging to not leave him all alone here, to stay with him, to let him kiss those lips.

"N-no…" Feliciano choked out, unable to hold back his sobs. "D-don't. Don't l-leave me…". Ludwig stirred lightly at the little Italian's sobs, not realizing what they were at first. He felt anger and annoyance aimed at the wussy he often unwillingly shared a bed with. Why couldn't Feliciano go a goddam month without waking him before the ass crack of dawn? He was debating reaching up and slapping Feliciano, telling him to go the fuck to sleep when he heard him whimpering.

Ludwig immediately felt horrible, knowing that Feliciano usually sobbed when he cried, not whimpered. He had obviously been trying to be quiet for him.

_'You bastard,'_ Ludwig was about to sit up and comfort his bed mate but froze when he heard Feliciano call for him so quietly that it was nearly inaudible. The German immediately began to rack his brain, trying to remember whether he'd done something to hurt him. When he came up nothing, Ludwig pulled himself up into sitting position next to Italy.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" He asked gently. Feliciano, who'd not realized he woken Ludwig, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Ludwig, I'm so sorry if I woke you up! I really tried not to, ve!" he apologized quickly as he forced a smile to his tear streaked face. It killed Ludwig to see Feliciano apologizing to him for simply being scared. He gave a long, heavy sigh and wrapped his pale arms around the Italian's tan shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

"Don't apologize for being scared. I really don't mind if you wake me up when you have a nightmare or something, Feliciano," he told him, apologizing to him in his own special way. "Now tell me what's wrong".

"I… I can't…" Feliciano cried into Ludwig's nightshirt.

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything Felici," he said against locks of soft amber hair. He'd used the pet name that he'd come up with for the Italian some time ago, knowing it made him happy when he did.

"N-no… You don't understand ve…"

"Vell, I would if you told me what's wrong, Feliciano," he said as he quickly grew tired of playing this little game.

"No, y-you wouldn't." Feliciano said weakly, his words muffled by the now wet material of Ludwig's undershirt.

"Then explain it to me." Ludwig demanded.

"I don't k-know how, and y-you'd hate me more, ve…" Feliciano choked out as a new chorus of sobs rose in his throat. Ludwig's eyes grew wide at the comment. Feliciano thought he hated him? How something like that could even be possible was far beyond him realm of his comprehension.

"Hate you?" He was unable to find any other words to say.  
>"Y-yes…"<p>

"How on Earth could I hate you Feliciano?" He asked, bewildered. "What would make you think I hate you?"

Feliciano's answer made his jaw drop.

"Because y-you said you l-loved me, and I pretended l-like it didn't matter…"

"What?" The German asked weakly. He slipped one of hands under Feliciano's chin and tilted his head up so that he was looking him in the eye. "That wouldn't…that couldn't make me hate you Felici." Said seriously, but only just enough so that Feliciano would take it as such.

"R-really?" Feliciano searched Ludwig's eyes for any sign of deceit as he asked. When he found none, he threw his arms around the other man's neck and promptly burst into tears on his shoulder. "I-I'm so glad, ve…" he whispered into the crook of his neck. He felt Ludwig's hands slide down so that they were wrapped securely around his waist and smiled.

"What can I do to make you feel better Feliciano?" he asked quietly, giving his waist a squeeze.

Feliciano wiped tears from his face as he thought of how to answer his friend's question. Suddenly it hit him and he pulled out of his friend's grasp and stood on his knees. He gave Ludwig the most innocent look could possibly muster and bit his lip nervously.

"Kiss me?" Feliciano requested, loving Ludwig's resultant blush, as, with a little grunt and a sharp nod, he worked up the courage to lean in and plant a soft kiss on each of Feliciano's cheeks.

"Better?" he asked, not making eye contact out of embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Feliciano shake his head.

"Not there, ve," he put one of his hands on Ludwig's cheek and pushed his face upwards so that they were once again looking each other in the eyes. "There." He finished by placing his middle and index fingers on Ludwig's lower lip, letting them linger there for a moment a before taking them away.

"Oh…" was all the stunned man managed to say. He could fell his heart hammering against his chest as his pulse raced. Something about Feliciano, and only Feliciano, made him feel this way. It scared Ludwig nearly to death, but at the same time excited and intrigued him. The conflicting emotions were laid to rest when he glanced into enticing amber eyes focused solely on him. He leaned slowly into Feliciano, giving him a chance to stop him if he so desired.

But of course that wasn't the case, because Feliciano knew now that Ludwig still loved him, and that was all that mattered to him. He wanted to prove to the man he loved that he loved him, and to him words just weren't enough. He longed with fiber of his being to know what it would be like to make love to someone whom he actually loved…and at this slow pace, it'd never happen.  
>Therefore Feliciano took the arm which he'd let fall from Ludwig's lips limply to his side and looped it around his neck, tangling his fingers in the sleep messed, blonde hair, pulling Ludwig down just slightly. As he tried to hurry the German along, his other hand never left the swell of his cheek.<p>

Finally, Ludwig's lips met Feliciano's in a shallow, innocent kiss that was broken only a short, sweet moment later. In truth they were both a little awed; they gazed into each other's eyes, one searching for approval, the other giving it happily and honestly, both dumbstruck. Neither of them had ever imagined that kissing the other would feel so amazing. Feliciano smiled brightly at a blushing Ludwig as he thought to himself that all those stupid clichés about fireworks and the like really were true because he could barely even breathe. In fact, all he could think was that he wanted more from Ludwig, wanted to be closer to him, wanted to taste him. He was completely and utterly addicted to the feeling, and needed more of it.

Without a second thought he leaned forward and quickly closed the space between them as he moved his hand from the surprised German's cheek to his chest. He gave a sharp tug on golden blond locks, making Ludwig gasp, at which he wasted no time plunging his tongue into his mouth and beginning to explore it. Soon enough, Ludwig snapped out of his daze and began to wrestle into the kiss, fighting for dominance, which after a little play, Feliciano gladly gave to him, though Ludwig only had time to run his tongue over his teeth and gums (eliciting a wonderful little moan) before air became a necessity. They broke the kiss, both panting to make up for the lack of oxygen. Feliciano laughed when Ludwig made eye contact for a split second before turning away, his face flushing a bright red.

"Ludwig, don't look away! I wanna see those pretty eyes, ve!" Feliciano craned his neck to look into his eyes and Ludwig gave him a small smile, turning so that he was facing him and allowing himself to gaze deeply into amber eyes for a moment before capturing the other man's lips in a passionate kiss.

But Feliciano wasn't satisfied with just kissing…he wanted more. His free hand began to explore Ludwig's chest, tracing its way down his toned muscles before running back up under the thin piece of fabric. The fingers only stopped when they reached one of Ludwig's perk nubs. He twisted the nipple between his thumb and index, drawing a moan from the German and breaking the kiss. Seeing the harsh reaction to the attention to his nipples, Feliciano untangled his hand from his hair and started to play with the other nipple through the rough fabric of the undershirt.

Ludwig bit at his lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to break free. However, his all-too-observant-love also noticed this and flicked his tongue across his bottom lip. The sudden, brash action surprised him, and the sound burst free against his will.

"That's it…" Feliciano coaxed, "I want to hear you, just like I'm sure you want to hear me…it's so much more fun if everyone is vocal…" The tone of Feliciano's voice sent shivers running up and down Ludwig's spine and he copied Feliciano's earlier actions, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling him down into a kiss that was all teeth and tongues…not that Feliciano minded, after all, this was what he'd been waiting for. He wanted Ludwig to take charge and be the strong one as usual and moaned into the kiss, praising him for finally assuming his (obvious) role of dominance. Finally, they both needed air and broke apart, and though Feliciano was faintly disappointed, now he could tease the intensely shy German.

"Mmmm… Ludwig…" he breathed, "You have on way, way too many clothes, ve!" He went about rectifying the problem by pulling away the already half-off undershirt, leaving the German in only his boxers. (Yes, the ones with the big ass patch courtesy of Roderich.) He leaned back to inspect his handywork, making Ludwig blush all the way down his neck and over his shoulders.

"Much better, ve~". he said with a big smile before he fell back onto his pillow. "Come get meh, Germany!" he teased, looking all-too-innocent as he held his arms out wide, as if wanting a hug.  
>Ludwig crawled to where Feliciano sat with his legs spread wide, and pecked him on the lips time and time again, each kiss deeper than the first till they were full blown making out. Though the kiss was broken by a soft mewl from a shirtless Feliciano (seeing as his nipple was pinched between Ludwig's fingers) Ludwig's lips weren't idle for very long - they immediately went to work kissing down Feliciano's soft jaw line and down his neck.<p>

He found the smaller man's pulse and bit at the warm beat softly, sucking as he did so, leaving his mark on Feliciano, who gasped and moaned all the while. He chuckled against the skin when the little Italian made a particularly loud noise as he tugged on his hardened nipple.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano whined, "don't tease…" Ludwig took the hint and moved his mouth across his collar bone and down over one of his nipples. He sucked on the nipple, swirling his tongue, over the dusty pink flesh. He flicked his tongue over the nub before biting down on it, drawing a long moan from Feliciano, who arched his back into Ludwig ever so slightly.

Feliciano's hand snuck between both his legs and Ludwig's so that he could grip his growing erection. Ludwig flushed a deep red at his touch and moaned against Feliciano's chest before he pushed away from him. He turned his head to the side and covered his face with his hand, looking embarrassed beyond compare, leaving Feliciano laying against the headboard, confused and somewhat hurt.

"Ludwig, ve? Is something wrong?" he asked, not having the slightest idea as to what in the world could be wrong.

Ludwig hated the sutter that only Feliciano could draw out of him, "I-I'm fine Feliciano."

Normally, Feliciano would have taken Ludwig's word for it and dropped the subject, but when he called him by his full name, the way he did when he was worried about him, alarms went off in his head. He crawled so that he was looming over the German, determination burning in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ludwig, ve?"

"I-it's nothing, really."

"Is that so, ve?"

"Ja." Ludwig said, trying to find a way out of answering the question.

"Bullshit!" Feliciano shouted, giving Germany the best glare he could possibly muster…though that wasn't very impressive. "Come on Germany… Tell me…" he pouted, knowing that would be the best route to go.

"I-I'm a…" Ludwig tried to force the answer out, but failed. He looked desperately into Feliciano's eyes, praying that he'd put the pieces together himself. Lucky for him, Feliciano's sexual prowess and knowledge was relatively extensive, and that fact paired with the embarrassment, hesitation, and desperate look he was giving him could only mean one thing.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN, VE~!"

Feliciano looked as if he had just solved some enormous puzzle and was about to receive a fabulous prize. Meanwhile, Ludwig had collapsed on the bed, hanging his head in shame. He wasn't proud of the fact that he'd been around for a long time (we're talking centuries, here, people) and had not _once_ gotten laid, not even by Gilbert! But then again, he had never really wanted anyone the way he'd wanted Feliciano…ever. And he knew that the Italian was famous for having been laid in every. single. corner. of. the. world.

Honestly he was scared that Feliciano would do him once then decide that he was terrible and subsequently that he didn't want to be with him anymore. Of course Ludwig knew that that was more than likely totally ridiculous, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Ja…virgin…" he mumbled under his breath, now avoiding looking into those gorgeous amber eyes. Feliciano merely giggled at Ludwig's shame; he honestly thought it was super cute that he was so nervous about his first tiThank You Nightmare:

"N-no," damn, there came the stme and leaned down so that he was just inches away from his face. "It's okay ve!" he tried sound comforting, "I was a virgin once too, Ludwig, we all were! I understand that you're nervous, ve. But I promise I'll make this the best night you've had in a long, long time." He finished with a kiss. "And don't worry, I'll do all the work and make you feel so good, ve!"

"Hmph." Ludwig pretended to be upset, but Feliciano could see the gratitude in his face. "Well then, kiss me".

Feliciano was more than happy to oblige. He pushed Ludwig down gently so that he was laying flat on his back and moved slowly from his mouth down his jaw, neck, and shoulders, being sure to leave plenty obvious marks all over the expanse of skin and loving every moan and mewl that escaped his bruised lips.

Meanwhile, Ludwig ran his hands over every inch of available skin, memorizing the Italian's surprisingly toned muscles. Just as Feliciano bit down on his nipple, his hand's wandered over his ass and he squeezed absentmindedly as he moaned and arched into Feliciano, making said man squeak and jump just a little. Germany chuckled at his reaction and squeezed firmly once more, earning the same reaction, albeit coupled with a sour look, which was not nearly sufficient warning before Feliciano ground his hips down onto Ludwig's, leaning back to watch his reaction. As their erections rubbed together, Ludwig's eyelids drooped over his lust-clouded eyes, his back arching so their chest were touching, his lips parting ever so slightly as he moaned out his name, his bangs stuck to his pink, sweat-glazed face. Oh, the sight was absolutely perfect.

"L-Ludwig…" moaned Feliciano, and upon hearing his name being called out Ludwig was brought back to the present situation and the fact that he was doing nothing for the man on top of him. In order to redeem himself, he propped himself up using one arm and looped the other around Feliciano's neck. As the other looked up at him, wondering what he was doing, he bit his lower lip, asking him to open his mouth without saying a word. He gladly obliged, opening his mouth so the other could pull him into a sloppy kiss.

At the renewed sensation of his lips against Ludwig's, Feliciano decided they were both quite ready to move on, and tugged on the German's blue boxers. He took the hint and raised his hips off the mattress, just long enough for Feliciano to pull them off, blushing as he did so. He felt like such a schlampe (AN: Schlampe is German for slut or bitch) doing this with someone. _But, this is what was supposed to happen when two people really… like…each other… and besides Feliciano wants this from me, who am I to deny him?'_ he tried to reason with himself.

For once, Feliciano was totally oblivious to what one of his lover's was feeling as he looked over a flushed Ludwig. "Veee…" He stopped and ogled at the size of Ludwig's manhood. He'd always imagined that Germany was big, but he was just an inch or two short of Ivan, whom he'd also been with a long, long time ago and did not remember entirely fondly. He would have to have Ludwig prepare him; his fingers were thicker and longer and would better stretch him.

"Vhat?" the more-than-a-little-self-conscious German asked at Feliciano's absentminded 've'.

"Hmm?"

"You said ve." Ludwig informed him as he rolled his eyes. Honestly, of all the times to slip into thought, Feliciano chose now?

"Oh…" Feliciano blushed, embarrassed that he now how to explain what he'd just been thinking about. "I was just thinking about how big you are Ludwig…" He attempted to save himself by hovering over him as he spoke in his best bedroom voice. He finished his sentence by kissing an even redder (should that even be possible!) Germany, smiling when he leaned back and Ludwig tried to follow him, not wanting to end the kiss. He renewed and deepened the kiss as he felt Ludwig's fingertips slide under the elastic of his waist and gasped as in one swift movement his boxers were down around his knees. The German used Feliciano's now open mouth to assume dominance as he plunged his tongue inside, taking the time to explore every millimeter of it and making Feliciano moan against his mouth, as if he were asking for Germany to do more - a request he was happy to oblige as he took his throbbing member in his hand and began to stroke it.

Ludwig watched in wonder as Feliciano pressed his bare chest against his own, his beautiful tan skin flushed with pink, eyes unfocused, his brunette hair glued to his forehead by a thin sheen of sweat. He could feel two sets of nimble fingers tangle in his hair, pulling his head back as the little man began to move his lips furiously against his own. He could feel Feliciano bucking his hips against his rough, calloused hand, and smiled. It was just crazy to him that he was making him feel this way…it just blew his mind.

The marvelous sight before Ludwig's eyes came to an end in all too short a time when one of Feliciano's hands slid down from his neck chest to grab the hand that held his member, effectively ceasing the sinfully pleasurable motion and thoroughly alarming Ludwig. He was pretty sure you weren't supposed to stop in the middle of… this sort of thing.

"Feliciano?" He hated the panicked edge to his voice.

"I-I said I'd do the work ve…" pouted the Italian as he tried to catch his breath again. He leaned back and looked the worried German in the eye, thinking to himself how absolutely adorable Ludwig was all cute and… virgin-y. "Now, take your hand off my penis ve~!"

Ludwig quickly removed his hand and jerked his head to the side, totally ashamed, which seemed to amuse Feliciano, who laughed gently at his awkwardness. "Relax, Ludwig…" he cooed and nuzzled the bit of flesh that connected the German's neck to his strong shoulder. He nipped on it a few times to distract him as he reached his hand down to grip his member.  
>Germany jumped when he felt warm skin rub against his hard erection, making it harder.<p>

"Mmmm…" He groaned and threw his head back. "F-Feliciano…"

"Yes, Ludwig?" He released the abused expanse of neck so he could look into the German eyes. His hips began to buck into his strokes as his breath grew shallow. Feliciano could see that Germany was trying moving his lips, trying to form the words needed to answer him, but couldn't find his voice through the haze of pleasure. "What is it, Ludwig?" he asked again, stopping the flicking motion he was making with his hand, giving him ability to speak once again.

"M-more…" Ludwig finally managed to choke out against Feliciano's lips, which he had pulled into a desperate kiss.

"What? You want more, ve~?" Feliciano teased as he ran his thumb over the slit of Ludwig's dick.

"J-ja…" Ludwig begged in a hushed whisper, avoiding making any eye contact what so ever.

"Veeee?" Feliciano drawled with another flick of his wrist, drawing another chorus of moans from Ludwig's swollen lips.

"Ja!" Ludwig pleaded as he looked deeply into Feliciano's eyes. At this point, he could give a shit about his stupid pride. All he wanted, more than anything else, was Feliciano. Thankfully, the Italian seemed pleased with the German's shameless outburst and rewarded him by resuming his previous pace as he kissed down his chest, being sure to dip his tongue in his belly button quickly, drawing another moan from his lover.

Ludwig took in a sharp, sudden inhale when he felt Feliciano's tongue run quickly up his shaft before swirling around his head. He kissed the tip of Ludwig's manhood quickly before looking innocently up at him. "Is that what you want, innamorato?" (AN: Innamorto means sweetheart/lover, take your pick.)

"J-ja…" he panted. Feliciano smiled before taking as much of Ludwig as he could in his mouth, pumping what he couldn't with his hand. "Ahhh…" Ludwig moaned at the sudden warmth surrounding his now rock-hard erection. He ran his hand thorough Feliciano's silky hair as he started to bob up and down on his cock, doing devilish things with his tongue as he did so. Through hazy, half-lidded eyes, Ludwig spotted Feliciano's curl bouncing lazily in sync with his head, and curious, he took the curl in his hand and tugged on it. Feliciano suddenly arched and mewled around his erection, sending vibrations running down it, a moan fighting its way up his throat.

"F-Feliciano…" groaned Ludwig, a warning edge nipping at his voice. "I… I'm g-going… to…"

Italy released Ludwig's cock from his mouth for just a moment, "Come for me, ve…" he commanded the German before once again taking as much of him in his mouth as he could. Seconds later he heard him moan lowly as he filled his mouth with his seed. Feliciano happily swallowed as much as he could before leaning up to kiss his German, purposefully leaving some of Ludwig's come on his lips as he did so, wanting him to taste himself on his lips.

Much to Ludwig's disappointment, the kiss was short and chaste. He tried to follow after the smaller man as he sat up so that he was propped against the pillows and head board, but he'd moved away far too fast. Instead, he was left to watch as Feliciano slowly opened his legs and motioned for him to come to where he sat. Ludwig, eternally the good boy, obediently did as he was silently instructed to do and crawled forward, trying to kiss Feliciano but stopped by a familiar pair of fingers on his lips, this time pushing him away instead of enticing him forward.

"Slow down, ve! Just relax and let me talk to you for a minute, Ludwig!" Ludwig did as he was told and froze where he was, wanting this talk to go as quickly as possible. He longed to make Feliciano's his as Feliciano had made him his own, and just looking at the little Italian in his suggestive position made him hard once again.

"Now Ludwig…" Feliciano said slowly, and looking straight into pale blue, longing-filled eyes he felt a little bad, knowing all the innocent looking man wanted was a simple kiss….he decided to kill two birds with one stone and leaned forward so that his lips just barely brushed against Ludwig's.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way with me, ve?" It was the necessary question; he had to make sure that Ludwig was as mentally prepared as he was physically. He didn't want to damage him anymore than he had already.

"Ja." Ludwig answered after a long pause. It wasn't exactly that he didn't have any concerns,..it was just that he didn't care anymore. He didn't care that Feliciano hadn't said that he loved him yet or that this could be a fling anymore. He just wanted to know what it would be like to be with Feliciano. More than anything. After this, he could just go back to his asexual ways and Feliciano could do whatever the hell he wanted. Ludwig really didn't care how later happened as long as right now happened the way it was supposed to.

"I want you, Feli…" he said with certainty, and though Feliciano could feel an air of worry around him, there was a stubborn seriousness in his eyes that made him seem set in his words and so he hesitated for only a moment longer before mentally shaking his worries away and focusing wholeheartedly on his lover.

"Ludwig, you'll have to prepare me, ve. Do you know what to do?" From the way the German immediately cast his gaze to the side, he figured the answer was in the negative and was about to instruct him. when he was cut off by three cold finger's pressed against his warm lips.

He smirked and took them into his mouth, wondering if Ludwig had fanaticized about doing this to him before. Or maybe…Ludwig was really just some dirty pervert. The thought made Feliciano chuckle to himself, earning a confused look from his lover. He decided that the fingers were slick enough and released them so he could explain his random laughter.

"I was just wondering if Ludwig is really a pervert, ve." He laughed again as one blue eye twitched, just a little, but Ludwig merely leaned against Feliciano, choosing to let the whole pervert thing slide, and placed one of his saliva coated finger's at his entrance. Please stop describing their anuses as puckered…we know, you dun have to tell us. Feliciano gasped just a little at the shock of the coolness against his ass.

Ludwig took Feliciano's lips in his own as he pushed one of his fingers inside the smaller man, giving him a moment to squirm beneath him and adjust to the feeling of being filled, something he took full advantage of before bending and twisting the digit. Pain shot through the Italian's tail end as Ludwig stretched him out. It hadn't smarted this badly with only one finger in just a long time, but then again he hadn't been with anyone in such a long time.

He kissed Ludwig back passionately, trying to distract himself from the sharp pain and failing for the most part. "Relax… your… ass…" breathed Ludwig, feeling the rigid tension in the body beneath him and desperately wanting to ease the pain he could tell Feliciano was trying to hide from him. When telling him to relax didn't work, he ran a hand up his stomach, quickly tracing over the muscles as he went, and up to his still hardened nipple. He teased the nub, rubbing and rolling it, feeling tension the melt from Feliciano's muscles as he moaned into the kiss. Ludwig took the chance to push in another finger and Feliciano groaned and clenched around him before forcing himself to loosen again. He had to admit, that little nipple trick was working wonders when it came to distraction. He barely felt the pain of being stretched as Ludwig made a scissor motion inside him through the mind-numbing pleasure of being so close to the man he'd loved from afar for so long.

Suddenly, Ludwig pushed the third finger into him as far he possibly could and immediately began to search for the one spot that would make Feliciano call out for him, a task made all the easier when the Italian pushed back against his fingers, moaning into his shoulder, fingers pulling at his sweat-slicked hair. Ludwig pushed into Feliciano as he fucked himself on his fingers, which he curled in time with rapid pace of his bouncing.

The Italian abruptly froze with Ludwig knuckle deep inside him, threw his head back and called out his name as he hit that magical bundle of nerves, erasing his pain and turning his world white.

"L-Ludwig… t-take your fingers o-out now…" he sighed, and the fingers withdrew from his entrance agonizingly slowly, drawing a long moan from his already parted lips. "Ludwig, ve…" he pouted, trying to get his lover to pick up the god forsaken pace. "I'm going to be all tight again by the time you get your fingers out of my ass…"

"So I'll stretch you again," Ludwig told him, a flirty smirk gracing his features as he pushed back in just a little.

"But I want you, ve…"

"But you have me."

Finally, Feliciano realized that this was going absolutely nowhere fast and lifted himself off the fingers before he pushed Ludwig down on to the bed, crawling over him and kissing every inch of his lover until he reached his face. He looked up the German man, who looked totally shocked from the little man's sudden display of dominance, and growled.

"If you don't behave, the next person being stretched will be you, ve." Feliciano nipped roughly at Ludwig's lower lip to make his point before leaning back so that his weight was positioned on the balls of his feet. He smirked when he saw that Ludwig's eyes were all wide. Maybe he would have to follow up on his little threat, it might be fun. But right now, he wanted, no, he needed Ludwig inside him. Next time, then.

But right now…well. He promptly lowered himself on to Ludwig's manhood, loving the way he filled him perfectly. He immediately began to rise and lower himself on Germany, moaning loudly from the blissful friction it created. He reveled in the sound of choked groans and mewls his lover made as his big hands gripped at the bed sheets. Feliciano looked over Ludwig's beautiful pale skin that seemed to glow in the moon light. His eyes stopped at the other man's face. He couldn't help but be severely disappointed when he saw that his lover had closed his eyes.

Feliciano pushed himself down on Ludwig until he couldn't fit anymore of him in his ass before he leaned down to pull the German into a deep kiss. After a moment Feliciano pulled away from his lover and slipped one of his hands up Ludwig's toned chest to caress his cheek. Slowly, his blue eyes fluttered open, taking Feliciano's breath away. It had never hit him before how beautiful Ludwig could really be. Of course he could never tell him that, not unless he want a swift smack to the back of his head and a scolding.

"Ludwig, ve… I want you to watch me take your virginity from you…" he whispered, and took one of Ludwig's hands in his own.

The blush on Ludwig's face grew deeper as he nodded in agreement. "I'll t-try…"

Feliciano smiled at stupefying amount of cuteness his lover was displaying and squeezed his hand as he began to bounce on Ludwig's member once again, never taking his eyes off of his blushing lover as he writhed beneath him in pleasure, thrilled that no matter what he did, Ludwig followed his orders and never closed his eyes. Knowing he was being watched as he took part in the honor of taking someone's virginity for the first time sent shivers down his spine and throbs of intense ecstasy through his body. He could feel the coils tightening in his stomach, bringing him ever closer to the release he wanted so badly.

He buried Ludwig's manhood in him as deep as he possibly could, hitting his prostate dead on in the process. "L-Ludwig!" Feliciano screamed out, his vision going white as he repeated the action again and again. Ludwig tried to understand what Feliciano was saying, and at first he could, but after a few strikes to that sensitive bundle of nerves, all he could make out was mangled bits of his name and fragments of unintelligible Italian, but just that sent shivers down his spine and he could feel himself approaching his own release. Judging by Feliciano's broken and labored breathing and the spastic clenching of the surprisingly toned muscles in his abdomen he was in a similar place.

"F-Feli…" Ludwig struggled to speak hrough the foreign noises he couldn't stop himself from making, "I'm going to c-come…"  
>"M-me too, vee…" Feliciano panted, mustering a weak smile for Ludwig. "C-come for me L-Ludwig…" He planted a firm kiss on Ludwig's mouth as he followed the orders he was given and came hard inside him. The feeling of his spend filling him pushed Feliciano over the edge, the coils in his stomach snapping apart as he released over Ludwig's stomach.<p>

Exhaust over came Feliciano and he fell forward on to Ludwig, smearing his seed over his chest, making a mess over them both. He let Ludwig's member fall limply from his ass as consciousness began to slip away from him. Ludwig chuckled lowly as he nudged under his strong chin.

"Feliciano, we need to go clean up…" he whispered softly as he began to pet his hair.

"But I don't wanna, veee…" Feliciano whined. Ludwig sighed and rolled him off his chest, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before departing from the bed. Feliciano watched lovingly as Ludwig walked slowly to his bathroom, stopping only once to pick up his patched, blue underwear. Feliciano found his eyes focused solely on how firm Ludwig's ass was. It was truly something to behold.

Far too soon, Ludwig and his beautiful ass disappeared into the bathroom. Feliciano closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Ludwig's heavy footsteps (the result of many years of military training) and the running of water as Ludwig cleaned himself off. He giggled thinking of how any moment he'd emerge from the tile room, blushing and upset, and scold him for making such a mess.  
>A few minutes later Ludwig did come out from the bathroom, though he was surprisingly calm as he walked slowly over to the bed, giving Feliciano a smoldering look that made him squirm. He sat on the bed and slowly rubbed away the sticky mess on his chest.<p>

A comfortable silence fell between them as Feliciano allowed himself to be cleaned off by his lover. He couldn't help but wonder just what Ludwig was thinking as he closed his eyes, sleep threatening to take him as he relaxed into the feeling of the cloth rubbing gently against his skin. But Feliciano wanted to wait t sleep until Ludwig was settled in with him, so he could curl up next to him.

"Ludwig..." Feliciano called out quietly. "How did I do, ve?"

Ludwig gave a low chuckle as he moved to give Feliciano his favorite yellow boxers.

"That was amazing Felici." He answered sincerly. "Thank you."

"I enjoyed it to, ve..."

"Good. I'm glad." Ludwig said, giving Feliciano a sweet smile as he got up to return his washcloth to it's home in his bathtub.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called out, grabbing Ludwig's hand before he had the chance to go to far. He had a question that he had to ask before he lost the courage. "Ludwig... mi ami?" (AN: Mi ami?= Do you love me?)

Ludwig knew very little Italian, but he knew exactly what Feliciano had asked him.

"Ja, Ich liebe dich." He said with a small nod. He wanted to see what Feliciano's reaction was, but he could not muster courage to turn around.

"... Ti amo, Ludwig." Feliciano said, his voice just above a whisper as he released Ludwig's arm. He couldn't help the hurt in his chest as Ludwig walked away from him with out another word.

Feliciano curled into himself, trying to ignore the pain of rejection and fall asleep. He could hear Ludwig's heavy footfalls getting closer and closer to his bed. He pretended to fall to be asleep, afraid that if he wasn't, Ludwig would kick him out of the bed.

Instead, Ludwig slipped gently into bed next to him, pressing his body against him and winding one arm around his waist.

"Goodnight Feliciano..." Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's silky brunette hair, punctuating it with a soft kiss to the crown of his head. "Thank you for loving me..."

Feliciano almost cried when he heard Ludwig say that, but, somehow, he managed to contain his joy. He didn't want this moment to ever end, so he did the only thing he could.

'Thank you, nightmare.' He thought silently and relaxed into Ludwig, letting himself fall into the sweet surrender of sleep, knowing he'd be wake up in the morning to the man who loved him.


End file.
